1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, a physical quantity sensor device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2010-71911 discloses a MEMS sensor having an insulating substrate and an element piece bonded to the insulating substrate. The element piece includes a fixed electrode portion having a fixed electrode finger and a movable electrode portion having a movable electrode finger that faces the fixed electrode finger. The movable electrode portion includes first and second support conducting portions that are bonded to the insulating substrate, first and second support arm portions that extend from the first and second support conducting portions, and a weight portion that is linked to the first and second support arm portions via an elastic portion and provided with the above-described movable electrode finger.
In such a configuration, because the movable electrode portion is bonded to the insulating substrate at two locations (first and second support conducting portions) as described above, problems arise where there is significant influence from warping of the insulating substrate due to thermal expansion, the electrostatic capacitance between the movable electrode finger and the fixed electrode finger changes, and the detection precision of acceleration is lowered.